


Three French Kisses

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, jealous!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: On the third day of Christmas, three French kisses...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Wincestmas 2019





	Three French Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestmas 2019, graphic and story gifted to [nevergettingoverwincest.](http://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/ZL97IOQ)

Monday it was Erin Dupree. Wednesday it was Mindy Beaujolais. And now Sam sat sullenly, staring at, but paying no attention, to the TV as Dean told him and dad he was going out to the local bowling alley for a date with Tammie Guidry. His small fists balled up at his side as he tried to keep quiet and not reply with a snide comment. Dad merely arched an eyebrow at Sam and nodded to Dean, then went on cleaning his weapons. For the third time this week.

Sam knew what those dates really meant. He’d seen Dean kissing those girls and each time, a small quiet rage curled inside his heart. Especially when he saw Dean’s tongue in their mouths. What right did those girls have to take away his brother? Why did Dean want to spend all his time doing _that_? Didn’t he love Sam anymore?

He and Dean used to spend nights watching movies on a crappy TV and sharing microwave popcorn and penny candy from the gas station convenience stores they ambled through across the country. But when Dean turned fifteen and dad gave him a private talk, things changed.

The motels they crashed in went from one room to two, so they’d all each have their own bed. Dean started spending time with girls after school before he met Sam for the walks back to the motels when he wasn’t picking up odd jobs for extra cash. Sam found himself doing his homework without comic relief from his big brother to break up the time and reading books by himself at the local library when watching TV was no longer fun. The only times he and Dean were really close anymore is when they sparred for training. And more often than not, Dean called their sessions off early with a flimsy excuse, just infuriating Sam even more.

He’d had it. He wanted to know why Dean was avoiding him. He wanted to know why the jealousy he felt hurt so much. He just wanted to belong again. To be someone’s.

_To be Dean’s again._

Sam waited until his dad was asleep, thanks to several beers with dinner and a hefty nightcap of Hunter’s Helper – to which Sam added a bit of narcotic pain meds to help the drowsiness along. When he was sure John was out cold, he quietly made his way out of the house. It wasn’t a long walk to the center of town, maybe a couple miles, and Sam stopped outside the Bowl-A-Rama to catch his breath and work up his courage. 

After about twenty minutes he slipped inside and stayed towards the back, the dim lighting and disco ball spinning over the lanes providing excellent cover. It was noisy, smoke filled and full of all kinds of people as Sam scouted for Dean’s location.

The moment Sam locked on to Dean, Dean was kissing Tammie. A dam of sadness and fury broke in Sam as he walked up and waited for Dean to notice him there. To pay him attention.

When Dean opened his eyes, he immediately zeroed in on bright, shining hazel eyes looking back at him over Tammie’s shoulder. As a tear tracked down Sam’s cheek, Dean broke away.

“Sammy?!?”

Sam simply stood there, frozen, as more tears fell and he felt his anger wash away, leaving nothing but a hollow, aching feeling in his chest.

“Sam, c’mon, talk to me, are you ok?” Dean moved to take Sam by the arm and guide him to a chair, quickly giving him a once over, looking for injuries.

“Dean – ” Tammie’s impatient huff of annoyance was more than enough to spur Dean into protective mode.

“We’re done. Sorry.” Dean pulled Sam in close, not quite a hug, but something Sam hadn’t felt in months. It was wonderfully soothing.

“But we never even – ” Tammie’s face was complete disbelief as Dean ushered Sam to his feet and started walking them towards the entrance.

“It’s my little brother. We’re _done_.” And with that Dean escorted Sam back out into the night and around the corner, waiting for Sam to say something, anything, worrying over him, his dad, a million different things.

They stood there, against the rough concrete wall garishly painted with bowling balls and pins, listening as people came and went, the headlights of cars blinding them intermittently while an entire silent conversation was spoken between them in each other’s gaze. Months of frustration fell away as the universe slotted back into place.

“Sammy.” Dean, feeling guilty, for so many things, least of which was the love he knew he shouldn’t harbor and couldn’t help and wouldn’t speak.

“Don’t leave me behind again, Dean,” Sam whispered, reaching out to interlace their fingers. Looking up, his face luminous in the light from the sodium streetlights overhead, a fierce determination on his face, he smiled.

“Sam, I’m sorry…” Dean looked down, wanting to protect Sam from everything that could hurt him, including himself.

“Not about that, Dean. A little, but. What’s it like to kiss someone like that?” Sam’s curious expression made Dean’s stomach flutter. He pretended not to understand. He had to pretend. When he didn’t answer and swallowed instead, Sam continued.

“You know. With your tongue. What’s that like?” Damn but that not quite innocent face shouldn’t make Dean weak in his knees. It was his _little brother_.

“Sam, someday you – ”

“Not someday, Dean. Today. Tell me.” Sam moved up on his tiptoes and a bit closer, pushing off from the wall. “Show me.”

Dean couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. He was staring at small, pink lips tipped up to his own face. Smooth and unkissed. When Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and opened those candy colored lips the smallest bit, Dean was gone.

He leant down and kissed Sam, pushing him back into the wall as Sam let out a soft sigh, wrapping himself fully into Dean’s embrace. Nibbling on Sam’s bottom lip, opening his eyes to find nothing but love staring back at him, Dean let his tongue seek out Sam’s. Tentative, unsure, gentle mingling before they both surged together and kissed again. And again. And again.


End file.
